


Unmasked

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Loki feels strongly about masks. Tony gets covid-19.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Green masks

Tony approached Loki from behind. The god had a crowd kneeling at his feet, terrified. Several of his clones prowled the edges of the gathering. One woman was stealthy trying to edge closer to something hidden by the other people. “Don’t move, “he ordered. “Stay six feet away from your neighbour.”

“Please, he’s my son. He’s only four and he’s scared” a woman pleaded.

The god looked at her intently as she pointed at a small child who was sobbing. ”Take him and leave,“ he ordered , his voice strangely gentle. The woman stood and pick up the boy and hurriedly left thanking Loki.

“I know you’re there, Stark.”

Tony landed in a proper super-hero pose to a small smatter of clapping which was quickly suppressed as the god turned away from the crowd to face the lone man, “Look to your Avenger, people. Let him be an example.” 

Tony stared at the god; he was wearing a mask. True it was green and was decorated with small golden helms. He could now see three other Lokis prowling through the cowed mass in front of him. Some of them were obviously being told to leave. One Loki was handing out small green objects. 

“Stark, we are a minute out, what’s happening?” Natasha asked over his earpiece.

“Loki’s being Loki. People kneeling in front of him, but he’s letting some people go. I’m rather confused.” Tony confessed. “Oh wait, he’s monologuing.”

The crowd of over one hundred was now down to ten or twelve. One man was arguing with a clone Loki. The real Loki headed through the crowd, Tony following. “I have a disability. I can’t wear one.”

Loki tsk’ed, “That is the most inane thing I’ve ever heard. And I’ve lived with Thor for over a millennia. Now, put the mask on or I’ll put it on you myself.”

“Wear face-masks, guys. Loki has a thing about them, “Tony suggested.

The man was now shouting and as Tony turned around, he could see the angry red face under a gold helm decorated green mask, “I can’t breathe.” He was trying to remove the mask, but it would not come off. 

“See your Metal Man. He does not complain about not being able to breathe in his mask.” He scoffed. “The mask is enchanted. You will not be able to remove it until you are in your own domicile. How you go about the rest of your life is not my concern.”

The few remaining people were quickly grabbing the masks and putting them on as the rest of the Avengers converged on Loki. Tony smirked. Cap had a paper mask over his cowl while Natasha and Clint had black fabric ones. No sign of Bruce or the other guy.

“Brother, “Thor started.

“Is this how you protect your precious Midgard? Look at you, Odinson. No mask, standing close to people outside your bubble. Pathetic, “Loki snarled while the mask wielding clone moved to the thunder god. Thor reached out to grab a bright red mask covered in little Mjolnirs. 

“Do something about him, “the enraged man shouted at Steve. “He assaulted me.IN broad daylight. Some-one must have it on their camera.”

Tony allowed the blustering to fade into the background to study Loki. The god was being smug, but Thor had eventually got his mask on. He looked at his fellow Avengers, it looked like their masks had been Loki-ised as well. He turned his attention back to Loki. 

Tony liked looking at Loki. Tall, dark, pretty and dangerous. Incredibly smart and sassy. All long legs encased in leather. Sharp angles and sparkling eyes. Loki had far too much real estate in Tony’s non-work-related mind. 

“Mr. Loki, Mr. Loki, sir, “a girl’s voice came from between them. Both Loki and Tony looked down. “I didn’t get one of your masks. Do you have any spare?”

Loki crouched down so his face was level with a six-year-old girl, “Here. I still have a few left. What design would you like?”

“A green one, like yours. Please.”

Tony could feel the surprise rolling off Loki, “Very well, here you are child. it’s magic so you will never lose it.”

The girl spontaneously hugged Loki, “Thank you, sir.” And ran off shouting, “Look what I got mommy.”

Thor moved towards Loki. Tony could see tears in his eyes, “Come brother.” He held out his left arm while he spun Mjolnir. Loki automatically stepped into the one-armed embrace and the two Asgardians flew off.

Cap had finally placated the man; he had been blustering about writing to his senator. Thor taking Loki was the main reason, Tony thought.

Thor was missing for nearly a week. Jane had panicked while Darcy managed to persuade Coulson to fly them from London back to New Mexico. Thor returned downcast. All he would say was that he had visited some fami er friends. He also had a bundle of masks which he explained Loki wanted them to have. Both Tony and Pepper picked one up. Tony’s had arc reactors on his while Pepper’s had crossed out strawberries on hers.

The next few weeks past in the usual blur for Tony. He did his work for Stark Industries. Most of his staff were able to work from home. Some of those who couldn’t were allotted space in hurriedly fitted out dormitories in the now unused office space. Others were driven to and from their houses by re-purposed school buses.

Tony missed being able to mingle with the public. He missed having sex with anonymous bodies of either gender. He missed fighting the villain of the week.

He missed Loki.

That was surprising. Loki was usually reliable to cause havoc once a month, give or take day. 

Because Tony was Tony, he’d gone to an illegal rave. New York was full of people trying to ignore Covid19. He’d had JARVIS find a party and told every-one staying in the tower he was going to be working late on his suit. Tony flew out of the tower on an apparent test flight and ordered JARVIS to return it to his workshop. He’d call for the suit when he wanted to leave.

Tony relished his freedom. He’d had a few drinks. He’d avoided the obvious drugs. He’d danced, sometimes very closely with different women until he saw her. Tall, slender, waist length dark hair. She was joking with two other women. A stunning blonde and a strawberry blonde who looked like they were sisters. At least from the nose up.

He slipped his arm around the waist of the brunette and apologised to the siblings, “Excuse me ladies, this dance is mine.” He skillfully moved her into the centre of the dance floor before spinning her round to face him.

The masked face was a very feminine Loki. Hard green eyes bored into Tony’s. “You stupid fool, ‘she hissed.

“Loki?” Tony queried, rather redundantly. 

“I’m taking you home, now, “The god snarled. He grabbed Tony’s arm and the night club faded from view to be replaced by the familiar Avenger’s Tower penthouse. The jarring intruder alarms mixed with the swirling patterns of whatever Loki had done to them combined with the alcohol left Tony feeling disorientated and nauseous. 

“Jay cut the alarms, I’m safe, “Tony asked and then gulped trying to settle his stomach. 

Loki stopped tapping her foot, “Here. Try this. I’ve found it works on Midgardians. It should clear your body and mind of any residual distress from both the travel and the alcohol. Sip it slowly do not gulp it down.”

Tony looked at the glass in Loki’s hand. The liquid was green, unsurprisingly and small droplets of condensation were starting to appear on the glass. His stomach started to roll violently so he grabbed it and started to sip. The drink was cool and refreshing. Slightly tart with a hint of peppermint and possibly ginger. He sighed with relief as he slowly felt the nausea ebb and his mind clear.

Their peace was shattered by first Thor and then Steve rushing in. Tony risked glancing at Loki. She was stood looking unimpressed at them. Thor waved Steve back, “Sister, you look well. Why have you come here, to the tower? You should know how unwelcome you are amongst the Avengers.”

“I am returning Stark who was gallivanting in a house of merriment. “

Steve was looking angry, “You left the tower to meet up with a woman? While every-one else is keeping in their bubble?”

Tony looked a little ashamed, “I was bored.”

Clint was the next in, he’d left his bow behind and had a hand-gun ready. He openly ogled Lady Loki until she turned and leveled a cold stare at him. 

He blanched as he recognised the Asgardian in front of him but before he could do anything Natasha and Bruce entered. Natasha’s lipstick was smudged, and Bruce was fiddling with the zipper of his pants. 

Tony caught Loki’s glance and they both started to laugh. 

Steve glared the two of them into silence with his patented disapproval look, “Tony, you sneaked out of the tower to do what? Go to a dance-hall and well, from what I’ve seen, that’s not what I call dancing.”

Tony folded in on himself, “I’m sorry, okay. I was bored. It’s not Loki’s fault. She brought me back. Safely.”

Thor stepped forward, “Thank you, sister. We will not detain you. Go in peace.” Loki nodded her head and vanished.

The next couple of days passed. No super villain attacks. Everything was as normal as could be.

Tony had spent several hours in his workshop that day. Suddenly he started to feel light-headed. His throat was dry. He decided to call it a day and went back to the penthouse. He collapsed onto the large sectional sofa and got his trusty AI to show a movie. He could feel his eyes start to close with the mind- numbing movie. Then he coughed. He grabbed the blanket which was draped over the back and covered himself. If he was lucky, he could nap for a couple of hours.

Tony woke up to be aware he was no longer on the sofa. He was in a bed. By carefully moving his hands he could feel it was a hospital bed. That discovery rendered him exhausted and he slept again.

He drifted in and out of consciousness. Bruce and Thor were the main people staying close to him, but he had memories of Pepper and Rhodey in hazmat suits. He remained like this for several days. It hurt to breathe but using a mask was enough to help him. He felt irritated by all the tubes and monitors attached to him.

Tony drifted again; this time Loki was watching him. The renegade Asgardian picked at his hands absent-mindedly, looking concerned. He was talking to Thor about something.

Now Bruce was super-imposed over Loki. Tony loved the feeling of being adrift in time and space. He was saying something about Dr Doom. But Tony’s chest hurt. He could breathe now without the mask, but it was hard. The other Avenger was leaving him. Tony tried to call JARVIS for his suit, but his AI didn’t respond. 

Dr Cho was checking him over when Thor burst in carrying Loki, blood dripping from his side. Tony tried to twist but Cho forced him back down gently before rushing over to the two gods. Thor spoke quietly to both of them before striding away. Cho turned back to Tony, “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Tony had managed to turn his head to see Cho removing the leather duster Loki wore. Loki was sat on the edge of the bed, facing Tony. Now Cho was lifting up the linen tunic revealing Loki’s chest, the wound on his side bleeding profusely. Tony gasped out, “I’d always hoped I’d be the first Avenger to undress you” before falling back on his pillow.

Several minutes later, Loki was sat in the chair next to his bed, “I’m afraid Thor has had that honour many times. “

Tony took several seconds before rasping out his reply, “Brothers, right?”

Loki ignored the comment and continued to study Tony. He shifted slightly in the chair and grimaced in pain. “I suppose you would like to know how I got injured. “Tony nodded not wanting to speak just yet. He had a bad feeling about what was going to be said. 

“Very well but kindly leave any questions to the end. I was talking to Thor in your great hall when he was summoned by the captain to fight Dr Doom. In your absence, the warrior Rhodes took your place alongside the Lady Virginia. Rest, Anthony, the lady is unharmed. Thor seemed to take it for granted I would fight alongside him and the others.  
So, I fought. Naturally, I stayed away from those who were less than enamoured of my presence. However, the fight went as your captain realised I needed to be closer to the fight which was when Doom produced his own Asgardian. Or Asgardians really, Amora and her bodyguard Skurge.  
Thor suggested I lead the fight on Amora with the aide of the spider and your lady since we would be less vulnerable to her machinations. Amora found it difficult to face the three of us and as the widow was about to place those hideous cuffs on her, she called for aide. Skurge knowing me decided I was the greater threat.  
While I was protecting the spider, your lady removed herself to a safe distance, calling for aide. “Loki paused. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. But once he started to speak, Tony realised he had censored himself, “The warrior Rhodes and the good doctor’s bedfellow raced over to where we were. I was concentrating on limiting Amora that Skurge managed to injure me. However, it was too late. Amora was shackled and gagged. And the be.. The Other Guy was swinging Skurge around. Thor brought me here while every-one else was summoned to something called a de-brief.”

Tony let out a small snort of joy. He hated de-briefs.


	2. Red Mask

Tony and Loki sat in a comfortable silence while Doctor Cho bustled around keeping an eye on them. Tony was messing on his StarkPad while Loki had conjured a book somehow. 

Tony made a note to find out just how Loki did that when he returned to health. The ever-helpful JARVIS displayed a list of what were possible permanent health problems following Covid 19. Tony felt downhearted. Heart problems, liver problems, the list was endless and felt personally attacking. Tony wondered what it meant for him.

Tony felt his eyes start to close. He felt safe in the presence of the Chaos god. Fever dream memories showed him of how often Loki had been present at his bedside. A cool hand soothing his brow, a quiet laugh at the gibberish spewing from his mouth, low voiced conferences with Bruce, Cho and Thor. He felt the StarkPad being removed from his hands and heard it being placed on the table. Then blessed darkness.

Suddenly, seconds or decades later Tony wasn’t sure, the semi-silence of a hospital room was broken, waking him abruptly. An over whelming amount noise announced Rhodey and Pepper as they entered in their personal protective equipment. Pepper hugged Loki before remembering his injury and asking about it sotto voce while Tony’s platypus sat beside him. 

Loki rose gracefully leaving Tony with his two best friends. They looked at him as Tony gestured for his Pad since speaking still made him gasp. Loki could always interpret what he wanted. Using JARVIS, he asked his questions about the earlier battle. 

Steve, it seemed, wanted him to be kept out of the loop. He’d ordered the Avengers, Pepper and Rhodey included not to tell Tony what had happened. Tony wanted reassurance that both were uninjured and what on their suits needed to be repaired so they could continue to step in in his absence. The silence from both Pepper and Rhodey made him look up. The desolation apparent in their gaze re-enforced that he was going to be spending so much more time in recovery. No lab, no repairs, no Iron Man. No Stark Industries. 

Not now. Not in the fore-seeable future. Possibly not ever. Tony felt his heart sink. He’d never wanted to be a super-hero. He’d built the first suit simply to escape, the second for revenge. The rest because he had wanted to do something, to be better and he’d gotten addicted to the thrill. Now, this was being taken from him.  
Because he’d been stupid. Neither Pepper nor Rhodey realised how close Tony was to crying. But the shaking of his hand worried her enough to suggest they leave. She patted his arm in a comforting manner before leaving. Tony continued to stare at his screen in numb denial. 

“Anthony, I have brought you some food, “Loki said. But the Avenger didn’t look away from his screen. Loki turned and placed the tray on the hospital table and jumped as he heard a loud crack, Tony had bent the StarkPad almost in half. He looked in horror as Tony started to cry, ugly gasping breaths of pure emotional pain and sorrow. 

Loki gently removed the pad and placed it on the chair and sat down on the bed and pulled Tony close to try and soothe him. It was a long time before Tony had calmed down. He felt safe in Loki’s embrace. It was like being a child in his mother’s arms or that one occasion when Jarvis had found him. Tony had distant sightings of Loki dismissing his friends, keeping Tony’s breakdown to themselves.

He pulled back to smile up at Loki but instead saw the mess he’d made on the shoulder of linen tunic, “Sorry, “he mumbled and then hiccupped.

Loki smiled softly, “I’ve had worse. I expect you are disappointed in our first cuddle too.” He shrugged and the mix of tears, snot and blood disappeared.

“Meh, it wasn’t too bad. Could do with some extra practice. But that was a “he paused. He remembered Thor telling them how easily Loki could get angry with those who dismissed his magic. ”Awesome how you cleaned up your tunic.” 

Loki looked at him, remembering how he’d felt when he saw Tony entering the rave. Part of him had wanted to drag Stark back to the tower the moment he’d seen him. Part of him had wanted to dance while pretending he’d never set eyes on the Iron Avenger. The biggest part of him had wanted to seduce Tony in either of his forms which was why he had been talking to Amora and Lorelei. Not that they knew who he’d wanted.

Loki recalled why he was here. He produced a damp washcloth and handed it to Tony, gesturing for him to clean his face. Tony wiped gingerly. The skin hurt, his nose hurt, his eyes felt sandy and dry despite the tears, but Loki must have done something to the fabric because as he cleansed his face, the hurts left and Tony felt so much better.

Loki pushed Tony back onto the bed and passed him a glass of water. “Sip slowly, “Tony jibbed. “I do remember important information.”

“Good. Now do you feel up to feeding yourself or shall I be your nursemaid?”

“Won’t it be cold by now?” Tony whined.

Loki laughed, “I’d be a poor Seidrman if I couldn’t keep food at a suitable temperature for a long time, Anthony.”

Tony looked at the pureed food in front of him, soup, slops, something. “Doesn’t look like food.” But he picked up the spoon and started on the soup. It was null tasting until he realised lack of taste was a symptom and sighed. He ate it to avoid disappointing Loki. 

Once he’d finished eating, Loki picked up the tray, “Sorry you were the guest at my pity party.”

Loki replied softly, “I’ve had worse than that too in my life.”

Tony attempted to smile, “Guess having a longer life span means a longer adolescence?”

“Something like that, “as the god left. He returned carrying a new StarkPad, “this was left for you.”

Tony took the new pad and switched it on. Loki had retaken his seat from earlier and started reading. After several minutes Tony noticed that the hard hospital chair was now a comfortable looking armchair. He was about to question his what would you call Loki, visitor, guest, nurse? when Dr Cho came back in. She checked briefly on Loki before running her tests on Tony. She smiled, “I think you are well enough to get out of bed tomorrow for a few hours.”

“How long have I been here?” Tony asked. 

The doctor stared at Tony a second too long, “Nearly four weeks. The first three we had to keep you sedated. It was touch and go at times. The reactor made it difficult. We were lucky that we didn’t need to intubate you. You have Loki to thank for that by the way.”

He turned to the god, “Thank you” but he was aware of the slight questioning tone in his voice and from the faint frown so did Loki.

Tony thought the god was going to say something when the familiar sonic boom of Thor arriving echoed distantly. Several minutes later Thor burst into the sick bay bursting with energy as usual. “Brother, “He yelled, slapping Loki hard on his shoulder. “Tony and Lady Cho” he raised her hand to kiss the glove she was wearing.

A blue robed woman with brown hair in a bun now entered Tony’s view. She looked at him as she passed, “Thor tells me you have been injured Loki.”

“It’s nothing, “Loki protested.

She stared at him unimpressed, ”The last time you said that you had nearly been cleaved in two.”

“I treated it myself. There was no need for you to traverse the Bifrost for a minor injury, Lady Eir,” Loki was backing away.

“There’s a room over there where you can treat your patient, “Cho said pointing towards the rear of the sick bay.

Eir was still pinning Loki with her rather impressive stare, “I have been ordered by the All-Mother herself to tend to you. Should I be unable to do so, then Queen Frigga will come herself.”

“She can’t come, “ Loki muttered before turning and heading to the room.

Thor had been watching Tony intensely, “I don’t know what is between you and Loki but he will not allow our mother to come to harm should father find out she has been visiting him.”

“Your father would hurt your mother for being concerned?” Tony asked, disbelieving since Thor had always spoken of his father being a righteous and noble king. While asking JARVIS to record the consultation between Loki and Eir.

“No, the harm would be to Loki which would then harm mother. It’s complicated, “Thor sighed.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony thought


	3. White Mask

“Thor, what happened?”

The thunder god looked bewildered, ”When Friend Tony?’

“With Loki, with everything? The Covid? When I was sick?”

“I know not about this Covid save neither Loki nor I are harmed by it. But when you fell ill, and your doctors were unable to assist you, Loki somehow found out and begged to be allowed to help you. I took his request to the director and eventually he agreed. My brother used his Seidr to aid your breathing. I know not his reasons; they are beyond me.” Thor confessed.” Mayhap he seeks to repair his reputation. You know that the All-Father does not wish him to return to Asgard, yet he remains here for some reason. Mayhap he still wants to be near me, maybe some-thing else. He could just like Midgard.“

They sat in silence for several seconds, then Thor continued, “Loki prepared an elixir to help you but you were unable to swallow so Banner put a tube into your nose…I’m not sure what good it would do, Midgardian healing is lacking. Loki used that to ensure you were treated with the potion”

Thor’s words drifted as a painful spasm gripped his belly. Loki pushed past Thor, a bandage round his otherwise naked torso, “Out, out now brother!”

Tony felt himself being cared for in a way that would have had his mother crying in shared distress. Loki had calmly tended to the mess he’d made while Tony was almost sobbing in pain and shame. To be an adult and have some-one clean his shit from his body because he was too weak. Loki was as impersonal as any medical practitioner, but it was still one of his oldest enemies and oldest crushes as well.

By the time Thor had returned with clean sheets and clothes, Tony was a bit calmer. He submitted to the bed bath because his skin was so sore. Loki talked to Thor in some language and the two Asgardians worked in perfect harmony in cleansing his body, putting on a soothing lotion and re-dressing him.

Tony noticed the wistful look in Thor’s eyes as Loki left, “You both have a good bed-side manner when you work as a team.”

Thor was saved by Eir and Cho entering the sick bay, “Doth your apprentices believe they are more capable than their limited teachings have gifted them, Lady Helen?” Eir asked.

“I have never trained any-one but from what I remember of being a student, my arrogance was astounding, Lady Eir”

Eir took Loki aside, again. They spoke too soft for Tony to hear. She then approached Tony, ”May I check on the state of your health Anthony Stark of Midgard?”

“Sure,“ he allowed. Surely this Lady Eir wouldn’t hurt him. She held her hands above his body and utilised them in a quartering sweep pattern. She smiled at the end, “I believe you are correct, Lady Helen. The worst of this virus is over. Now, I must leave. Farewell, Prince Loki, Anthony Stark and Doctor Cho. Thor, if you would be so kind. “

“Will you stay, brother, until I return?”

“Of course, Thor. Give my regards to the All-Mother.”

The look Thor leveled at his erstwhile brother should have leveled mountain ranges, but Thor simply sighed and left. Cho busied herself around sickbay for several more minutes before taking all of Tony’s vital signs again. “We’ll get you out of bed tomorrow for a few hours, “she declared. “Then increase the length of time and hopefully in three or four days, you can try to walk.”

“Am I that sick?” Tony’s heart sank. “Will I be able to use the suit again?”

“You were, “Cho agreed. “We are not sure if you will ever be able to use the suit again. Naturally, we hope you can, but it will be a long road of physical therapy amongst other considerations before I can allow you to fight alongside the Avengers again.”

She briefly checked Loki’s now un-bandaged side. “I wish all my patients healed as rapidly as you and Thor. Not even Steven heals like the pair of you. Are you going to remain here or leave as soon as I give you permission yet again?”

“I promised Thor I’d remain, “Loki explained in a rather terse voice. 

“You don’t have to remain here. There are other areas in the tower you could go to, “Cho exclaimed.

“Actually, there are not. JARVIS has told me I am not allowed to be alone in any of the common areas. I do not believe the Lady Pepper will rescind that order. The Warrior Rhodes can not, he has already tried“ Loki explained. “And why would I place myself in an area I am apt to be apprehended, Doctor Cho? No, I much prefer to stay here and remove myself should I need to.”

“I can do that much for you, “Tony exclaimed.

Dr Cho looked at him, sadly, “No. Pepper had to remove that ability from you. While you were delirious. I mean what you got the Iron Legion to do was funny but.” Her voice trailed off. 

Loki picked up the tablet, “JARVIS, please show Anthony the Iron Legion.” He passed it back as the screen opened to show Central Park and several suits dancing. Tony laughed but his humour faded as a second clip showed the suits attacking statues and benches. “You demanded some-one called Stane,“ Loki said.

The third clip was the longest and the worst. The Avengers and Loki were fighting HYDRA. They were slowly moving in on the last group from several directions. Tony watched proudly as Pepper’s Rescue suit closed in on a man with an armoured arm. 

Suddenly, the Iron Legion was attacking Loki. The battlefield erupted into disarray as the Avengers and SHIELD tried to protect the Asgardian and the HYDRA mooks rapidly dispersed. Hulk was being his usual efficient self at clearing attackers. Tony winched at the number of his legion suits that Bruce had carelessly brutalised. 

The images switched to various news-shows both American and international.

The soothing tones of Anderson Cooper was now audible, “I’ve heard people saying that this Asgardian prince, Loki is the same person who lead the attack against New York several years ago.”

The camera panned to Christine Everhart who was nodding, sagely, “Yes. However, Thor, SHIELD and the CEO of Stark Industries and personal friend of Tony Stark aka Iron Man; Virginia, Pepper, Potts has said otherwise.”

Pepper was in her Rescue suit, face-plate raised, “No, Loki wasn’t the leader of the Chitauri who attacked New York several years ago. From what the All-Father has said it may well have been a renegade Asgardian or possibly a Vanir or maybe even a Jotun. He has also stated that neither of his sons were capable of such an act.”

Meanwhile on Fox, Nancy Grace was trying and failing to super-impose photos of Loki onto the SHIELD provided stills of the Chitauri Invasion Leader. “Look at the clothes, same colour. The height is almost exactly right though that flamboyant helmet makes it difficult to estimate exactly and the body-shape is remarkably similar. Of course, the hair is vastly different but I’m certain that Asgard has hair-dressers and barbers like we do.” 

British, Canadian and even Australian newscasts had also shown the Iron Legion attack on Loki. Pepper wasn’t the only person to defend the mage. Thor and Steve had handled many of the reporters seeking clarification. Rhodey had also been interviewed to clarify the Pentagon’s position on the extra Asgardian. 

“I’m sorry, “ Tony apologised rather lamely. “When I get out of here, I promise to hold a press conference to clear you.”

Now a rather young-looking man was interviewing an earnest-looking Thor, “Of course, Loki is mischievous. He’s a trickster.” Thor’s meaty hand landed on the journalist’s shoulder, causing his knees to buckle. ”Remember the rain of ice-cream. And the statues of pop-tarts. Such a trickster.”

“Lady Pepper told me to warn you, no press conferences, “Loki explained.

“Loki?” Rhodey queried. “I don’t know him very well. He’s been helping out The Avengers since Tony caught Covid.”

A babble of questions later, and Bruce is speaking, “And, there’s the visits to children in hospital. Loki generally goes to the smaller, less well-known hospitals.”

Steve Rodgers, “All four of us tend to visit hospitals in lower income areas. Since both Thor and Loki appear to be immune to Covid due to their being Asgardians. Bruce and I appear to have some immunity due to various reasons. Yes Ma’am, we prefer to interact with these because the children tend to have very little in the way of interactions. Their parents have been told not to visit. The four of us can provide a degree of normality into their hospital stays.”

Christine asked, “Is this going to be the defining legacy of the Avengers? Visiting quarantined children to read stories? Or defending a possible Alien conqueror who was beaten by the so-called Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?”


	4. Medical Mask

Tony was still watching the fall-out of his attack on Loki when some-one new entered the room. The man exchanged pleasant nods with Loki. He looked at the charts and then turned to Tony, “Well, Mr. Stark, tomorrow I’m finally getting to work with you in person. My name is Ken and I’m the SHIELD physiotherapist assigned to you. I’ve been working with Loki here to ensure your limbs were still toned even though you were unconscious. Director Fury’s orders, you understand.”

Tony nodded and handed his StarkPad to Loki who set it down on the table. Ken asked, “Can you lift your left leg up and hold it steady for five seconds? Right, lift and one, two, three, four, five and lower. Okay, good. Now Let’s do another five reps, Mr. Stark.” Tony obliged.

Ken moved to his right leg, “Now, let’s repeat with this leg.” Tony complied. “Now Loki if you could provide some resistance, thank you. Now, Mr. Stark lift your leg and try to counter Loki holding your leg.”

Tony tried but Loki was too strong. Ken sighed, “Okay a bit less pressure, Loki. We can increase it once Mr. Stark is comfortable. “

“Tony, “Tony mentioned. “My name is Tony.”

“Very well, Tony lift your leg while Loki tries to hold it down. We’ll do five reps to start with. When you’re ready.”

The first few reps were easy, but Loki applied more pressure on the last two. Loki moved to the other leg. Tony lifted his leg slightly before Loki was ready and his hand slid over Tony’s thigh towards his groin.

“Bet this isn’t the first time you tried to cop a feel while ‘exercising my legs’” Tony joked.

Loki’s eyes went flat with fury. He pulled his hand off Tony’s leg like it was burnt while pushing the bed away with his other hand. The bed went screeching across floor, its legs gouging inch deep tracks into the floor. The monitoring equipment was sent crashing to the floor and the alarms blaring added to the rapidly rising confusion in the room.

Tony was staring up at the incandescent god who had pulled his daggers from nowhere. “How dare you insinuate that I would do such an action?”

Tony was facing the now maddened god in a mixture of total fright and fascination. He’d seen Loki across the battlefield in the grip of many emotions, gleeful madness, unbridled joy, fear, hatred but this pure, unadulterated anger was something new and terrifying. 

Suddenly, Thor’s arm was holding Loki back from Tony’s certain death, “Brother, Stark doesn’t mean to accuse you of despoiling him.”

“You heard what he accused me of?” Loki demanded, squirming in Thor’s grasp. 

“He jests, brother,” Thor tried to explain. ”He means no harm.”

Loki had managed to free himself from Thor’s hold, “You will allow this puffed up popinjay to insult me? And to impugn the honour of Asgard,” he snarled.

“No, Loki. I will have words with him about what he said. He knows not the implications of his speech,” Thor tried to mediate. Loki glared back. 

“Friend Tony, “Thor started. “Anthony, shield brother. You have implied my brother would use your body for his own pleasure while you were unable to consent. On Asgard, such an accusation would allow Loki to claim satisfaction by unarmed combat. I doubt that even Steven or Bruce is capable of defeating my brother under Asgardian rules. Are you prepared to withdraw your accusation? Or do you wish to face Loki man to man without your armour?”

Tony blanched; he knew he wasn’t capable of fighting Loki one on one without his armour. He wasn’t even sure he could defeat Loki with his armour. “I was joking Thor. Honestly, I mean I am the most eligible men on Earth. I have a long list of hot men and women waiting for me to call. JARVIS has an entire sub-routine to make sure I don’t accidentally or drunkenly sleep with the wrong person twice.”

Thor sighed, “You are not clearing my brother’s name by boasting about your ability to promise sexual satisfaction to all and sundry.”

Loki snarled something in a language Tony didn’t understand, “Hold your tongue, brother. I am still Asgard’s representative on Earth. I will decide what happens with regard to this.”

“Then render your judgement, Mighty Thor, “Loki mocked.

“Tony, shield brother, do you accuse my brother of being inappropriate towards your body or not?”

“No, it was more of an unspoken wish. “Tony protested. ”Oh, did I say that out loud? Look, Loki’s not low key hot. I mean. He’s very hot. Sexually. In both his or her forms, now I’ve seen that he can do that. I’m making this worse, aren’t I?”

Thor shared a long look with Loki. Both Asgardians seemed to be confused by Tony’s confession. 

“You welcome Loki’s attraction to you or not?” Thor asked.

While at the same time Loki queried, “You think I desire your body?”

Tony looked back bemused, “Yes. Yes to both. I honestly thought you had dropped enough hints for me to realise we were on the same page regarding hooking-up sometime.”

Thor covered Loki’s mouth to stop him speaking, “Do you wish to court my brother?”

“Court? You mean date. I could but the whole not touching and having a chaperone, that’s a big no. I’d rather go straight for the nakedness, “Tony confessed. “And worry about the niceties later.”

Thor tightened his hand over Loki’s mouth, “So then you wish to offer marriage to my brother?”

Tony stared uncomprehendingly, “You missed me not wanting to worry about the niceties.”

Tony was treated to the full effect of Thor’s smile, “Then I shall announce your betrothal to our parents and the court, Loki. Mother will be pleased. I will however caution both of you to avoid consummation until after mother hath conducted the rites.”

“This is madness, Thor,” Loki spat out as the meaty paw was gently removed from his face. “I have no desire to place myself back into marriage bonds to soothe your conscience. “

Thor continued to smile, “And yet, you agreed to my being the arbiter of Asgardian law on Midgard and as such I have rendered my judgment as you requested. You may now touch Anthony and he, you. Without it being considered inappropriate or mutually undesired. I must make haste to ensure that mother as the goddess of marriage will have both the time and leisure to instruct both of you in the etiquette of these affairs. Fare ye well, brother and your future consort.”

Thor strode off, his cape swirling around his body as he raised his hammer and called “Heimdall” disappearing in a rainbow of flashing light. 

Tony slumped down on his bed. He couldn’t comprehend how his jibe had ended up with him being closer to marriage than he had ever been before.


	5. Character mask

Loki had slumped into his chair. Tony wasn’t certain what language he was speaking but the tone conveyed his obvious anger. Dr Cho had finally plucked up the courage to help Kevin tidy up the destruction around Tony’s bed. They tried several times to move the bed, but the legs were sunk too deep into the concrete sub-floor to be moveable.

“I think we are going to have to move you, Tony” Helen explained. “Neither of us can move this bed and some of the monitoring equipment has been damaged.”

Loki looked up and guilt flashed across his face, another new emotion for Tony to analyse. A familiar green mist surrounded the bed and it rose back to its starting position; the incline had disappeared. “I am afraid I am unable to restore your soul forge as it’s workings are unfamiliar to me.”

“It’s okay, Loki, “Helen reassured him. “We were going to remove the monitoring equipment later today. We’ll just speed up their removal.” She worked quickly, removing the sensors from his body. Tony wriggled, glad to be free of the wires that had encompassed his body for the recent days he could remember. 

Tony could feel the prickles of several itchy spots start. He started to scratch at one of the more irritating areas.  
“Stop that, Tony, “Helen chastised. “We had to lightly sand-paper your skin so that the sensors would adhere correctly.”

“That’s barbaric. Loki, tell her, that’s barbaric.” Tony spluttered. “She’s damaged my epidermis.” He flopped back onto the hospital bed, “I’m disfigured. I will never be the same again. “He blinked owlishly at the bewildered Norse demi-god, “I’m never going to be the same again. My skin has been damaged. Ruined. Probably beyond repair. “Tony coughed.

The coughing continued for several minutes sending Loki to grab a fresh glass and hold it up for Tony to take. After several minutes and Tony frantically gesturing at him, the demi-god added a straw through which the engineer was finally able to drink. 

“Thank you, Loki, I honestly thought you were going to leave me to suffer “ Tony confessed. 

The god responded icily, “And why would you think that Stark?”

“I’m sensing some hostility here, Lolo, “Tony replied. ”Has this something to do with what Thor said? Might be a bout a betrothal?”

“Our betrothal, yes”

“That’s a problem, right? I wasn’t what I expected, “Tony confessed.

“A big problem, possibly,” Loki admitted. ”It depends on the All-Father. He may decide to rescind my limited freedom. Or he may decide that Thor may no longer be allowed to court Jane. He might try to leverage our union to gain more from Midgard. I am no longer sure of his motivations.”

“Spill the tea, Lokester, “ Tony said, baffling the god. “I mean tell me what you think Daddy Dearest wants from Earth.”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, “Odin wants a closer alliance with Midgard. However, he also does not want Thor to be entwined with Jane. He and the All-Mother like Jane but she does not command the same respect as you do. You have the authority of a king, the wealth of a nation, the acknowledgement as a renowned warrior, a noted and respected wiseman.” He paused. ”Odin would prefer to ally himself with a strong leader on Midgard. The most powerful nation, how to you decide that on Midgard? The one with the biggest military? The largest population? The richest? The world-spanning culture? Or would he prefer to ally himself with his ancient allies, the Norse?”

“And you think I fulfill your dad’s idea of an ideal leader because I am …what? Rich? Powerful? A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?” Tony queried. “Because that make me sound so hot.”

“Really, Stark, “Loki complained. “The All-Father isn’t that shallow.”

Bruce lumbered in. “Hi Tony. Loki, Pepper has lifted your restrictions. However, Thor is the only person who has offered you a suite on his floor. “

Tony asked, “Why?”

“Well, Natasha said no. Steve has Sam in his spare. I didn’t bother to ask Clint. Pepper wasn’t willing to offer up James Rhodes’s suite since he’s here so often. And I don’t think you’d be happy on my floor, Loki, “Bruce explained.

“That is acceptable, thank you, Bruce,” Loki said stiffly.

“Sam? Who’s Sam?” Tony asked.

“Oh, one of Steve’s friends. Call’s himself the Falcon, “Bruce explained. “He’s been helping us when he can.”

“So we have two birds, two Asgardians and two spiders but three Iron Men. Go team Iron Man.” Tony crowed.

“Two spiders?” Bruce queried.

“Nat and “Tony stopped.

“The child?” Loki queried. “I’ve seen him. So has Thor. We have been keeping him aware of what is happening. With you. He wished to join our enterprises against your foes. After consulting with the captain, he was allowed to participate. Sadly, he lacks many skills to keep himself safe, so I was appointed to train him.”

Bruce snorted, “Not in pranking people, you weren’t. You should look at the security footage. Another reason, I didn’t ask Clint.”

“Ground Zero, was he?” Tony chuckled, maliciously. He looked at the first video and enjoyed watching the archer fall victim to a well-placed pie.

“By the way, Loki, what got Thor so happy?” Bruce asked. “He told Pepper to start planning a major feast. Then he went back to Asgard.”

“I have no idea,” the god lied.

“Thor thinks we are engaged,“ Tony replied.

“What?” Bruce’s voice contained a huge amount of barely disguised anger. Loki flinched involuntarily.

Tony looked abashed, “I sort of accused Loki of molesting me. Loki got pissed about it and broke the room. Thor stopped him from killing me, which is apparently legal in Asgard. So Thor’s like” Tony does a bad imitation of Thor, “ ‘ What doth thou mean? ‘ And I’m like, ‘Dude , your brother is so into me’ And Thor’s like ’ Is this true brother?’ And Loki’s like ‘Yes but no’ And then Thor says ‘You two best get married to make it legal. Peace out.’”

The green was slowly creeping up Bruce’s neck, “Tony, please tell me this is a prank.”

“It is not” Loki responded flatly.” Thor misunderstood the interactions between me and Stark.”

Bruce gulped, “He misunderstood the whole UST you two constantly broadcast? Honestly, Tony, I’ve heard your whole sex on legs monologues about how you view Loki. And strangely the Other Guy appears to be the person both of you spill your deepest, darkest secrets to. So, yes. Please just fuck or whatever, just keep me and the Other Guy out of it.”

“Bruce, “Loki asked hesitantly. “What do the others think about us? I mean if this farce between Stark and I comes to fruition?”

“Steve, well he has his issues . I think Sam is a replacement for some-one else. Not that Sam views Steve in that kind of light. I’m certain that you know Clint despises you. As does Nat. The others, I really don’t know. Pepper broke up with you because of Loki. Look, it’s basically only James and Peter who you have a chance of getting on board. “

“What about you, Bruce?” Tony asked.

“How are you healing, Loki?” Bruce deflected.

“Both Lady Eir and Lady Helen deem my current healing acceptable, “the god responded.

‘Fine, then do you know your way to Thor’s floor, or should I accompany you?” Bruce asked.

Loki stiffened, “I am well aware of where Thor’s quarters are. I have stayed there before. If you do not require my presence anymore, then I shall leave. Anthony, Bruce, please give my apologies to Lady Helen and to Kevin.” 

He picked up his book and as he vacated the room, the chair faded back to the regulation hospital chair. Bruce sighed, ‘I was kind of hoping he’d leave that.”


	6. Personal masks

Loki walked out of the medical area which had been his self-appointed home for most of the past three weeks. Unsurprisingly, Natasha was waiting in the corridor. “I’m heading to my floor. It’s just above Thor’s. Do you need to be shown where to go?” she asked.

“I have been in my brother’s suite before, Agent Romanov, “ the god noted. ”However, I doubt even that knowledge will deter you from escorting me there and thus ensuring I make no unauthorised excursions from my route.”

The spy cocked an unimpressed eye-brow at her companion, “It might appear that way. To some one not totally accepted into their peer group.”

“Fortunately for me, I am not a member of your peer group. Unfortunately, that means you, my dear Agent Romanov, are not a member of my peer group either.”

“You really do think you’re above us, don’t you?” she gasped.

“I was a mere babe in arms when your ancestors called me a god. You can hardly hold me responsible for that, “ the god protested, rather feebly.

The quiet ding and the soft sighing of the elevator doors broke the building tension. “I could be polite and require you to enter first, however, I suspect that would end in both of us staying here until a third party arrived to mediate, “Loki said. 

He entered first, Natasha close on his heels. She quickly pressed the buttons for both floors. They had travelled up a few floors when the spy pushed the stop button. “Why did Thor leave unexpectedly?”

“My brother has some highly important matters on Asgard to attend to, “Loki explained. 

“He always does, or so he says “ Natasha responded. ”But this one kind of feels rather personal to me.”

“Indeed?” Loki semi-questioned.

Natasha nodded, “The last time he looked this happy was when you begged to help us when Tony fell ill.“

“Begged?” Loki queried. “ I did not beg.”

“That’s not what Fury said,” Natasha taunted.

“And you desire me to believe that you are so close to the director and thus are privy to all of his inner thoughts and decisions? That you have the deciding vote? “He laughed. “ Even I know that your man of Fury doesn’t suffer the slings and arrows cast by his underlings.”

“What bout the Hulk?” Natasha asked striving for a threat.

Loki smirked, ”My dear Lady Nathalie, may I call you that? After all that was the lure you tried to tempt poor Anthony with.” He waved his hand vaguely. ”Agent Barton told me all about your ploys.”

Natasha tensed, briefly, “My mission wasn’t to seduce Stark if that’s what you think. It was intelligence gathering to see if Tony was a potential fit for the Avengers. You must know from Clint what I concluded.”

Loki smirked, “Ironman yes, Stark not recommended. That must have been painful for him.”

“It was. But in the end, it was Tony who flew a nuke into your portal and destroyed your army.”

The god smiled, “I know. I watched and mentally cheered him along. Surprised Agent Rushman?”

Natasha faltered slightly, this was new knowledge to her. “You were embedded several inches deep in a floor. Just how could you see what Tony was doing?”

“JARVIS decided I needed to see what Stark was doing. It was very educational. It was a shame that JARVIS was unable to show me the beautifully chaotic destruction your device caused to that accursed armada.”

Natasha’s mind was racing. This was so much better intel than she had weaseled out of her opponent during their battle of wits on the helicarrier. She studied the Asgardian, how much of what he was saying was the truth?  
“I thought you meant Bruce. When you said we brought the monster onto the carrier? You didn’t. You meant you were the monster.” She stopped as all the pieces fell into place, “No, you thought you were the monster.”

Loki said nothing. He looked at her like she was a child trying to walk and failing. “You weren’t in charge” she blurted out as the obvious solution occurred to her. “Am I the only one who knows this?”

The shuttered mask fell back over Loki’s face, “Natalia, I have told Odin of this and he rebukes me for lying. He threatened to sew shut my mouth to prevent me from speaking of this.”

Natasha asked, hesitantly, “ May I tell Fury about this?”

Loki’s mouth twisted, bitterly, “Who would believe the god of lies?”

Natasha laid a careful hand on his trembling arm, “I do. In fact, you have just corroborated statements made by Clint, Selvig and others about the Invasion. If there is anything else you wish to add, I’m happy to listen to you. Any time of day or night.”

Distractedly, the god nodded, “Thank you. I may well take you up on that offer.” 

Natasha re-started the elevator. After a minute or so, it stopped. The door opened and after Loki had stepped out, Natasha slid her foot into the gap, keeping the doors from closing. Loki stared at her in surprise. 

She casually took a small knife from one of the hidden recesses in her uniform. She made a show of cleaning under her nails before secreting it back. “Did you know, “she asked, “that Clint is scared of moths?”

The god didn’t bother to hide his surprise at her question, “I was unaware of this fact. I shall endeavour to use this hard-gained knowledge to some practical use.” They shared a small smile of a tentative friendship as Natasha removed her foot and the door closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor had spent several hours watching his father dispense justice from the Asgardian throne. Odin’s strict obedience to the law tempered by Frigga’s compassion. The three members of the royal family repaired to Frigga’s garden for refreshments. 

As her handmaids brought drinks and snacks, she hugged Thor, “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Ladies, please leave us.” The flurry of long hair and long skirts left the space as Odin grabbed a mug of mead and settled in his usual seat.

“I have news, mother, good news, regarding Loki, “Thor announced proudly.

“Norns, what has the boy done now?” Odin asked in a sour tone.

“He appealed to me as the representative of Asgard on Midgard regarding a quarrel he had with one of my shield-brothers.” Thor explained.

“What was the nature of this disagreement?” Frigga asked, concern in her voice.

Thor explained what had happened before proudly announcing his solution, “So Loki is going to marry Stark!”

He turned to his parents who looked at him like he had lost mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Pepper told Natasha that?” Tony gasped out. “And Nat told you?”

Bruce was practically holding his sides because he was laughing so much.

“Bruce, this isn’t funny, “Tony grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as Thor liked Midgard, or now he should call the realm, Earth, returning to the Realm Eternal always captured those parts of his heart untouched by other concerns. He arrived in Himinbjörg and greeted Heimdall. His arrival had been unanticipated .

As he strode out onto the Bifrost, he automatically turned to his brother, “Loki, where are the horses?” And sighed as he remembered Loki would no longer be the stalwart supporter always by his side. It wasn’t that Loki was banished, more he choose self-exile for some reason. He experimentally whirled Mjolnir and looked at the distance. No, he wasn’t going to walk so he flew instead.

Arriving at the golden citadel, he found his parents in the throne room, hearing all the petitions from the common people. Thor attempted to slip away but Odin had already spotted him, “Thor, my son. Come and listen, help your mother and I dispense justice to our people. I am certain you have learnt the ways of mortal impartiality and will be able to add your knowledge to ours.”

Thor acquiesced rather unwillingly. He had not truly studied the laws of Earth unless watching the put-downs issued by Judge Judy counted. Clint had shown him the programme and he had watched for several weeks immersed in the minutiae of often petty grievances. Steve had introduced him to Judge Ruth, but Thor had found her precise honing in on the problems baffling as he did not understand the meanings or the concepts involved.

Thor had spent several hours watching his father dispense justice from the Asgardian throne. Odin’s strict obedience to the law tempered by Frigga’s compassion. As requested, he had added his thoughts backed up with precedents from Earth. Odin had always taken Frigga’s words into account and for the first time, he took Thor’s as well. 

Several of the council praised Thor for his new-found wisdom. One or two of the common folk thanked him for his help in their suits. A low voiced ”I doubt Prince Loki could have offered better advise” made him smile.

He followed his parents out of the vast chamber and the three members of the royal family repaired to Frigga’s garden for refreshments. Flashes of memory of hunts, battles and glorious quests he and his brother had planned but never carried out filled his mind as the sweet fragrances of Frigga’s favourite flowers filled his nostrils.

As her handmaids brought drinks and snacks, she hugged Thor, “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Ladies, please leave us.” The flurry of long hair and long skirts left the space as Odin grabbed a mug of mead and settled in his usual seat.

“Tell us of your deeds, “Odin commanded. Thor obeyed quickly, talking of battles and feasting. Days watching Jane work. He talked about Loki coming to the aide of the Avengers when Tony fell ill. How Loki had turned the tide of battle on several occasions. 

Frigga looked proud,” I am pleased that he is slowly returning to us, to himself. He has been lost and hurt and now, I am so happy.”  
“I have news, mother, good news, regarding Loki, “Thor announced proudly.  
“Norns, what has the boy done now?” Odin asked in a sour tone.  
“He appealed to me as the representative of Asgard on Midgard regarding a quarrel he had with one of my shield-brothers.” Thor explained.  
“What was the nature of this disagreement?” Frigga asked, concern in her voice.  
Thor explained what had happened before proudly announcing his solution, “So Loki is going to marry Stark!”  
He turned to his parents who looked at him like he had lost mind. 

“You betrothed Loki to a Midgardian without our consent? To this Stark whom you have frequently voiced your ill-opinion of? A self-promoting gigolo? A weapons-smith? This …this is who you are planning on yoking Loki to?” Odin roared, standing up.” And I have to persuade not only the council here but also the Jotuns since they now wish to claim him as king.”

Frigga laid a placating hand on his arm, “I think I should meet this Anthony Stark before we reject him out of hand.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Frigga, “Odin proclaimed. ”You know what I said about you visiting Loki.”

“I am NOT visiting Loki, “Frigga said serenely. “I am visiting his intended spouse. He can not object that. Nor can you.”

“You can’t go now, “ Odin panicked. 

“Of course not, darling, “Frigga agreed. “I have ordered a feast for tonight in honour of Thor.”

“Good” Odin approved.

“I shall go tomorrow, “the Asgardian queen declared, not brooking any opposition.


	8. A disinterested mask

Bruce checked Tony’s vital signs. He was only the fiftieth person that day to do that. Since it was   
a)Bruce and   
b)Bruce and more importantly not   
c) The Other Guy, Tony graciously allowed it to happen.

Bruce being the good doctor he is concurred with both Lady Eir and Doctor Cho that Tony was well on the way to recovery. Because of this Bruce had smuggled a cheeseburger into the hospital room. Tony’s eyes lit up and a genuine smile swept across his lips. Bruce cautioned him not to eat too fast and that he’d probably not eat all of it since he hadn’t eaten real food for several weeks. 

After a couple of small bites, Tony had to agree that the poor cheeseburger was too rich for him. But the taste or rather non-taste of real food made him feel more like Tony Stark. A third of the burger later and Tony was starting to feel full. He sighed and handed the partially eaten offering back

Tony broke down. He was reminded that he may never be Ironman again. “What am I going to do, Bruce, if I can’t be Ironman?”

“You weren’t Ironman before and you did some good, “Bruce started.

“No. No, Bruce. I was the Merchant of Death. I have to redeem myself. If I’m not Ironman, what am I? Fury doesn’t want Tony Stark.”

“We want Tony Stark, “Bruce said. “All of us, the Avengers.”

“Natasha didn’t. Nor did Fury. Why have they changed their minds?”

“You proved yourself, Tony, “Bruce protested. ”Over and over again.”

Just as Tony was about to invoke the Science Bros Code to find out everything that had happened while he was ill, Bruce asked him, “So what did happen between you and Loki?”

Tony flushed, “Really now? We’ve already told you what happened.”

Bruce just stared at him so Tony started to talk. He started at the decision of his trip to go clubbing. He acknowledged that he was wrong to go out. The return trip thanks to Loki. How he ill he had felt. His collapse. Through the fragments of memory of his illness. How safe he had felt whenever Loki was around. Then today, he’d accused Loki of molesting him, which he knew Loki hadn’t but he couldn’t resist needling the god.

He then told Bruce about the argument with Loki and Thor’s lack of mediation. And now, he’s engaged to Loki.

Bruce shook his head. “We need to talk, Tony, “he declared. “ First question, do you want to marry Loki?”

“You are seriously gonna make me say this? Okay, I I I’m not unopposed to Loki. Honestly, you know I’ve always found him attractive. But that’s not the only thing. He’s , well he’s got godlike intelligence and he’s sassy and Bruce, stop looking at me like that. Yeah, I find him highly attractive. Sexy. But his mind.”

“Have you considered what’s going to happen afterwards?”

“Going to Asgard like Jane, and access to Asgardian technology. Can you imagine what they have there? And I could Tonyify it for our use, “ Tony spoke confidently.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. “ Bruce pointed out.” I meant the physical aspects of being married. Have you considered that you may not be, “Bruce turned bright red. “Compatible?”

“I’m going to ask Jane about that. Get some pointers, that kind of thing, “Tony responded. 

Bruce suddenly snapped, “Jane and Thor haven’t done it. Did you know that? Even if they had, Thor says that Loki isn’t even the same species as Thor. God, Tony, how can you still be so self-involved after all we’ve gone through as a team?”

Tony slumped back onto his pillows, “I’ve disappointed you, haven’t I Bruce?”

“No, Tony. I’m just wondering if you are not suffering from some kind of Stockholm Syndrome. Loki’s been here for most of the past three weeks. He’s been constantly at your side. Except for the four fights we had with various people, three of which he helped with. You’ve just talked about your memories of him being at your bedside. Could Loki have manipulated you somehow?”

“I’m afraid that is impossible, Doctor Banner, “JARVIS opined. “I was constantly monitoring the inter-actions between sir and Mr Loki.”

“What about his magic? Could he have used that to influence you?”

“I have been monitoring that as well. Mr Loki was kind enough to indulge my curiosity about his particular talents. “JARVIS bragged.

“Can I see the results?” Tony begged.

After several seconds JARVIS responded, “Mr Loki would be happy to grant you such a bride gift should you wish to request it.”

Tony scowled, “Thanks. God, I hate him sometimes.”

“Mr Loki is proud that you remember he is a god, “JARVIS responded.

“Bruce, “Tony whined. “Can I have a drink?”

Bruce refilled his water glass and added a new straw. He held it steady so Tony could drink.

“That’s water, “ Tony pouted. “I wanted Scotch.”

“Pepper said you are not allowed alcohol. Helen agrees, “ Bruce held the drink out again.

Tony sipped the water, sullenly, “Loki would give me a proper drink.”

Bruce ignored his remark. He idly scanned the latest scientific papers on his StarkPad. Tony sulked for several minutes before grabbing his Pad. He was reading the reports of the Avengers and Doom fight. The desire to find out what had happened while he had been incapacitated woke again. 

“Bruce?”

“Hmm”

“Bruce, what happened while I was ill? I told you my story. Come on, tell me, “ Tony begged.

“Really, Tony? Now?” He protested. “Steve doesn’t want to interrupt your convalescence by having you worry about something you couldn’t control.”

“Bruce, if you don’t tell me, I’ll have to ask Thor or Loki.. Thor wouldn’t tell me what I want to know. He’d just boast about his prowess and Lolo ,well he’d manage to insult all six of us in a five-word sentence.”

Looking at his Science Brother, Bruce relented. ”I can’t tell everything since the Other Guy tends to be very single-minded at times.”

He told of how Steve had found Tony unconscious on the couch. 

Steve’s annoyance at him and his actions. 

The fight with the Wrecking Crew. 

Loki turning up in Thor’s apartment wanting to know what was wrong with Tony.

Loki consulting with Dr Cho and returning with a potion to aide his breathing. Thor vouching for the safety of the elixir.

Loki being a near constant feature of the intensive care due to them having little other choice. Pepper had vetoed any doctor from SHIELD. Fury had vetoed any doctor from SI. Helen and Bruce were the only two considered acceptable by both sides. But both are only human and even though they only had one patient, the strain was getting to both of them.

So when Thor suggested that Loki might help as he had trained as a healer, every-one was against the idea. Except for Clint. He pointed out that having the god as a temporary ally was a sound decision.   
1)He would free Bruce for possible Avengers duty.   
2)They would be able to keep an eye on Loki while making sure he wasn’t spying on them.  
3) Both Clint and Natasha had seen Loki protect Tony in the past, could it be possible to use Loki’s protectiveness to get him to help the team.  
4) It would remove an irritant from their lives given Loki’s proclivities towards causing mischief rather than actual damage.

Pepper and the Avengers were swayed by these arguments. Fury prevaricated for several minutes, then agreed.

(Clint had dragged Fury away to offer up another, more valuable reason for accepting Thor’s offer  
5)When Tony recovers, he could try to gain Loki’s confidence to access Asgardian technology and medical advances.  
That caused Fury to wholeheartedly agree.)

Tony spluttered, “I’m not going to do that. Feigning friendship with Loki to steal, no not steal, blackmail, extort , no Bruce. Tell Fury I won’t do that.”

Bruce nodded and continued with his timeline.  
Loki was approached by Thor and Pepper. Whatever they had said, whatever they had promised, Loki had accepted. So Loki had joined Stark Industries as a consultant in the medical field.

There were several small incidents that the Avengers were involved with, “Seriously Tony, we were dealing with minor league bank robbers.”

The first call Loki was involved with was a fight of some of Spiderman’s foes. Bruce had been summoned to attend the fight in case he was needed. Loki and Helen had remained watching Tony as the press live streamed the altercation. Suddenly a new player was on the field, Loki had materialised near a group of terrified children. A local daycare had been told to evacuate but police hadn’t checked the exit route. Small children were suddenly in the middle of a battle. 

To Bruce’s surprise and that of the Quinjet crew, Loki had appeared, and he was obviously protecting the children. The babble of voices over the system almost gave Bruce a headache, “One at a time please, “he begged.

“Thor, what’s Loki doing” Steve asked.

“Protecting the children, “Thor responded. “Brother, good to see you at my side again.”

“Loki, catch” Natasha had thrown an ear-piece at him as Spiderman had swung the pair of them past the god.

Steve sighed, “Clint, Bruce keep Loki in the loop. Loki inform us if you need help.”

It had taken nearly an hour to get the children safely out of the area. Loki had straightened up, “Captain, do you still need my aide, or shall I return to the tower?”

Steve replied carefully, “We could do with your help. There are still two members of the Sinister Six on the loose.”

Bruce had shown Tony the montage JARVIS had created from various sources while he had explained what had happened. Tony watched enthralled as Loki stalked though the dying throes of the fight, carelessly incapacitating the remaining enemy combatants.   
As Loki reluctantly followed the group to the SHIELD de-brief, Bruce stopped the video. “If Loki is this powerful, “Tony asked in a puzzled tone. “How did we defeat him in the first place?”


End file.
